Il club dei cattivi
by Lottie-kun
Summary: La versione originale è in inglese, anke se quella nn l'ho ancora inserita xkè sto finendo di correggerla... il cap.7 arriverà presto! xfavore R&R!!( anke se nella sez.italiana siamo poki...) ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Ok, eccomi qui. Ouff! E' stato molto difficile scrivere una storia humor. Questi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, ma penso ke tutti lo sappiano già! ^-^  
  
Per favore siate comunque comprensivi! Questa è la mia prima fic. La versione originale è in inglese, ma ho pensato anke di tradurla in Italiano (ci sono così poche fic nella sezione italiana.)  
  
Il club dei malvagi  
  
1- Un capitolo dove I nostril personaggi parlano di un piano per uccidere Inu-Yasha, e parlano di tutto tranne che di un piano per uccidere Inu- Yasha. ^_^  
  
Naraku-sama: Ok, ok. Eccoci qui. Ho fondato questo club per la gente che odia I buoni. Penso ke debbano morire  
  
Kouga-kun: Ma se muoiono, rimarremo disoccupati!  
  
Naraku-sama: Sta' zitto. Ho deciso di farti entrare solo perché mi hai promesso alcune schegge della Shikon no Tama. Tutti qui dentro pensano che tu sia troppo buono per questo club. Ami una ragazza dei buoni. Perché. qual'è lo scopo di questa setta segreta?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: uccidere Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagura-san: uccidere Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kanna-chan: uccidere Inu-Yashae I suoi amici.  
  
Juuroumaru-kun (sì, è resuscitato):.  
  
Naraku-sama: ok, perfetto! Sono pronti a morire per questo scopo!! Bwahahahahah!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Noche non lo sono.  
  
Naraku-sama:Taci, idiota!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: come osi.  
  
Kagura-san: Sechan, caro, sei forte, lo so, ma. non combattere perché.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Se-cosa?  
  
Kouga-kun: Sechan. ihih.me lo devo ricordare!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *diventa (in ordine) bianco, rosso, verde, viola*  
  
Kanna-chan: è meglio scappare. Juuroumaru-kun, cosa hai intenzione di fare? Vieni con me?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun:.  
  
Kanna-chan: ok, ciao! *scappa*  
  
Naraku-sama: andiamo, Sechan *eheh*, non innervosirti! Pensiamo ai modi per uccidere, torturare, trucidare Inu-Yasha!!!!!!! SSSSI'!  
  
Kagura-san: A volte mi fai un po' paura, Naraku-sama, lo sai? Naraku-sama: *con occhi spiritati* trucidarlo, trucudarlo, trucidarlo!!! Ahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Tutti: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kouga-kun: Kanna-chan, ora porta Naraku-sama a letto. Kanna-chan? Kaaaacchaaaaaan? Dove seeeeiii?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: STA' ZITTO! ARGH! LE MIE ORECCHIE!  
  
Kouga-kun: ma. dov'è Kacchan?  
  
Juouroumaru-kun: *indossa un costume di panda, e mostra un cartello giallo con una scritta in nero "E' SCAPPATA VIA"*  
  
Kagura-san: e cosa stai facendo, adesso?  
  
Jouuroumaru-kun: *con un altro cartello "STO IMITANDO GENMA SAOTOME"*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh mio Buddha (non conosce Dio). Sono in un manicomio.  
  
Kagura-san: oh, povero Sechan!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: STA' ZITTA TU SEI LA PRIMA MALATA DI MENTE QUI!!!!!!  
  
Kagura-san:.preferisci Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *sweatdrop* per favore qualcuno la uccida. vi prego.  
  
Kagura-san: *sta per mettersi a piangere *.  
  
Naraku-sama: massacrare Inu-Yasha!! Ucciderlo! Uccidere, torturare, eliminare! Bwahahah!!  
  
Kouga-kun: PIANTALA!!  
  
Naraku-sama: . scusate.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Oh, povero Naraku-chan, dovresti prendere un'aspirina. ecco! *gli da una pillola Bianca*  
  
Naraku-sama: grazie. *la ingoia* è buona. *diventa verde* ma. che diavolo è sta roba??  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Laudano in pillole.  
  
Naraku-sama: HHHH. AARGH.. . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Morto. Oh, bene. Un idiota in meno sulla Terra.  
  
Kouga-kun: penso ke tu abbia visto troppi film.  
  
Kagura-san: oh, grazie, Sesshoumaru!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *blink* (sgrana gli okki)  
  
Kouga-kun: *blink*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: . c-come. o-osi.  
  
Kouga-kun: *sussurrando a Juu-kun* quanto ci scommeti che sta x trasformarsi in un demone cane bianco?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *indica 8 con le mani*  
  
Kouga-kun: 8 monete? Perfetto!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *si trasforma in un demone cane bianco *  
  
Kouga-kun: muoviti! Dammi le tue monete!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *scocciato* eccole.  
  
Kouga-kun: ma stai parlando! Perchè non hai mai parlato prima?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: era una questione di imagine. il mio manager. oh, al diavolo! Comunque, quanto ci scommetti che sta per ritornare umano?  
  
Kouga-kun: 8.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: oh, non ho il tempo per ucciderti! Devo pensare ai modi per prendere la Tessaiga! *ritorna di forma umana*  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: ok, lupacchiotto, ridammi I miei soldi. 


	2. Povera Kannachan!

2- Povera Kanna-chan!  
  
Scusate se ci sono errori di punteggiatura, non è colpa mia. spesso i punti di sospensione sono sostituiti da un punto. li distinguete da quest'ultimo perché dopo non ci sarà la maiuscola.  
  
In quel momento, Kanna-chan stava procedendo verso un villaggio umano, CASUALMENTE il villaggio dove erano arrivati il giorno prima Inu-Yasha, Kagome-san, Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan e Kirara.  
  
Kanna-chan: oh, che villaggio grazioso! E ci sono molte anime! Yay! Avrò migliaia di schiavi! *comincia a risucchiare anime dallo spekkio*  
  
Kagome-san: Posso percepire la presenza di un demone malvagio.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eccomi qui!  
  
Miroku-kun: *sweatdrop* Non essere ridicolo!  
  
Kanna-chan: *entra nella casa* ok, datemi le vostre anime, o vi ucciderò!!  
  
Kagome-san: Ma tu sei. tu sei. .  
  
Kanna-chan: Già, io sono...  
  
Kagome-san: tu sei...  
  
Kanna-chan: Muoviti! Adoro sentire il mio nome pronunciato con qella fantastica nota di terrore nella voce!  
  
Kagome-san: tu sei...... chi sei, scusa?  
  
Kanna-chan: non ti ricordi di me, stupido essere umano? Io sono...  
  
Kagome-san: Non me lo dire lasciami indovinare! (sembra un programma televisivo a premi!) tu sei. ..Tsubaki-sama!!  
  
Sango-chan: mmm. .. potrebbe essere. Ma è troppo giovane...  
  
Inu-Yasha: sei Shampou-chan!!  
  
Tutti: Sha-cosa??  
  
Inu-Yasha: è un personaggio di Ranma ½...  
  
Kagome-san: E la conosci?  
  
Inu-yasha: sssssì... *ehm*  
  
Kagome-san: sei un donnaiolo ***************** ecc. (la censura continuerebbe x un bel po'!)  
  
Kanna-chan: Hey. mi sento un po' ignorata...  
  
Kagome-san: Sta' zitta!!  
  
Kanna-chan: *sweatdrop*  
  
Miroku-kun: Poverina. ti stanno ignorando.... stai qui con noi, io e sango- chan non siamo come quei 2 deficienti...  
  
Sango-chan: *che stava ancora pensando alla identità di Kacchan* SEI ATARU MOROBOSHI!!  
  
Miroku-kun: Ata-cosa?  
  
Sango-chan: è un personaggio di Lamù.  
  
Miroku-kun: e lo conosci?  
  
Kanna-chan: *sscocciata* ho capito l'andazzo. ora dovrei andare. ciao... *se ne va*  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: *fuori dalla casa* ah, sei qui, Kacchan! Muoviti, ti stanno aspettando tutti!  
  
Kanna-chan: ma tu parli! Come mai?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: non ho mai parlato prima xchè il mio manager mi aveva detto che sarei stato + affascinante se non avessi detto neanke una parola in tutta la serie. ma l'ho ucciso 2 giorni fa... oh, al diavolo! Andiamo!  
  
Kanna-chan: *non ha capito molto bene la motivazione* okay... 


	3. Ancora vivi!

3-Ancora vivi!!  
  
In quell momento un grande tuono squarciò il cielo. e  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: E ora, che succeed?  
  
Hiten-kun: Bwahahah! Sono tornato dagli Inferi!!  
  
Kouga-kun: ... e tu saresti...?  
  
Hiten-kun: Sono Hiten!! Uno dei fratelli Raiju! Sfortunatamente il mio fratellino è rimasto negli Inferi... ma chissenefrega!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Ho appena ucciso un'idiota, ed eccone un altro... Dannazione!  
  
Kagura-san: vieni via con me!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Faresti meglio a non parlare, se non vuoi essere uccisa dal Signore-dei-Demoni-Sesshoumaru-Sama.  
  
Kagura-san: Penso sia meglio kiamarti Fluffy! ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ...  
  
Hiten-kun: *scende da una nuvoletta*  
  
Kouga-kun: Ciao, Goku-chan!  
  
Hiten-kun: Sta' attento, lupacchiotto. Ti potrei uccidere con una mano sola.  
  
Kouga-kun: interessante! Vediamo!  
  
Naraku-sama: Fermi! Per prima cosa, dobbiamo uccidere Inu-Yasha!  
  
Tutti (tranne Hiten-kun): E' RESUSCITATO!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Merda! Avrei dovuto mettere + laudano in quella pillola.  
  
Kagura-san: Sechanti prego salvamiiiiiiiii!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: prendi quest aspirina, Kagura-san!  
  
Kagura-san: *prende la pillola* ma è... laudano??!! *muore*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: QUESTA è la dose giusta!  
  
Naraku-sama: tu, come hai osato... hai cercato di uccidermi!!!  
  
Hiten-kun: Sì sì, molto interessante. Ma io qui sto cercando di uccidere un lupacchiotto!  
  
Kouga-kun: Taci e COMBATTI!!!!  
  
La compagnia di Inu-Yasha in quel momento smise di litigare e andò fuori.  
  
Kagome-san: Hiten-kun! E' qui! E' tornato! AAAAHHHH!  
  
Inu-Yasha: ... non hai neanche dato un occhiata agli altri demoni, idiota?  
  
Kagome-san: ah, sì! Ci sono Naraku-san, Juuroumaru-san, quella Ragazzina- san, Sesshoumaru-san, Kagura-Morta-san, Kouga-chan.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kouga-CHAN??????  
  
Kanna-chan: Ragazzina-san??  
  
Kagome-san: *ignorandoli* ok, tutti quelli che ho chiamato devono aspettare il loro turno per combattere con noi! ^_^ Il primo (uno debole): Sesshoumaru-san!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: non sono debole e sono SAMA, non SAN!!  
  
Kagome-san: Sta' zitto e combatti con me!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *la fa fuori in 0, 56 secondi con le dokkasou*  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, Shippou-chan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kagome! Nooooooooo!  
  
Kouga-kun: Omae o korosu.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Taci. Combatteremo dopo che abbiamo ucciso gli altri buoni.  
  
Naraku-sama: Inu-Yashaè MIO!  
  
Kouga-kun: No, devo essere io il primo a farlo fuori!  
  
Juuouroumaru-kun: Lasciatelo a me!!  
  
Miroku-kun: ehy... non è mica l'unico che dev'essere ucciso!  
  
Kanna-chan: siete troppo poco importanti x noi!stiamo cercando di uccidere Inu-Yasha, chissenefrega di voi?!  
  
Sango-chan: Che ingiustizia! Voi DOVETE uccidere me per prima! Qui la + importante sono io!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ... ma il titolo di sto' manga è INU-YASHA!  
  
Inu-Yasha: NATURALMENTE!!  
  
Miroku-kun: chissenefrega!!!!! Uccidete me per primo, vi prego! Senza di me, Inu-Yasha ora sarebbe già morto!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ehy! Fermati un attimo! Io cosa??!!  
  
Shippou-chan: E io? Ho aiutato Kagome-chan e Inu-chan a uccidere I fratelli Raiju!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mi sa che nessuno mi sta ascoltando...  
  
Hite-kun: *a Shippou-chan* Ehy... io sono ancora qui, deficiente!  
  
Shippou-chan: Sii sincero... quanti soldi hai dovuto dare x corrompere gli Oni affinkè ti facessero tornare qui??!!  
  
Hiten-kun: tu... stupido volpacchiotto...  
  
Shippou-chan: Forza! Uccidimi! IO sono il protagonista!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: qualcuno potrebbe ascoltarmi?  
  
Sango-chan: NO!uccidete me x prima!  
  
Miroku-kun:no! vi prego! Uccidete me!!  
  
Naraku-sama: *sweatdrop* Penso proprio di dover andare, ora... non mi sento molto bene... ho le allucinazioni...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: io me ne torno da Rin.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Forza, fratellone... non vorresti uccidermi?  
  
Kanna-chan: andiamocene, Juu-chan... sono completamente impazziti...  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: andiamo a casa con Naraku-sama.  
  
Kagura-Morta-San: *resta lì *  
  
Kouga-kun: I miei compagni mi stanno aspettando... ciao...  
  
Hiten-kun: è tardi... vado a casa, ci saranno parecchie ragnatele... devo fare le pulizie...  
  
Miroku-kun/Sango-chan/Shippou-chan: EHYYYYYYYYYY!! Non lasciateci così!! Uccideteciiiiiii! Vi preeeegoooooooo!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: E' tutta colpa vostra! E guardate Kagome! E' morta! Oh, kissenefrega! Tanto, stasera ho un appuntamento con Kikyou-chan...  
  
Kagome-san: tu COSA?!  
  
Nota dell'autrice: OUFF! Non posso crederci... ho appena finito 3 capitoli!! Oh, la storia sta x diventare moooooolto lunga, e se vi sono piaciuti questi capitoli. dovreste leggere gli altri! ^_^ Se no... qui avete la possibilità di andarvene! ^_~ 


	4. ci sono molte persone ke odiano gli esse...

4- Ci sono molte persone ke odiano gli esseri umani.  
  
Introduzione: in questo capitolo arriveranno alcuni personaggi di Harry Potter -Lucius Malfoy, Dobby, e il grande ragno di Hagrid (non ne ricordo il nome, quindi lo kiamerò Bobby ^_^)- per ulteriori informazioni, leggete i primi due libri o, + semplicemente, guardate i film...  
  
E' stata una notte molto strana, ma nessuno dei nostri personaggi poteva immaginare ke stava x accadere qualcosa di peggio. Infatti, mentre i nostri cattivi (tranne Kagura-san) stavano per tornare in sede, dal libro di Harry Potter arrivano, nell'era Sengoku, direttamente sui nostri schermi-TADAAAN!- Lord Lucius Malfoy, Dobby l'elfo domestico e Bobby-un ragno alto 7 metri.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: ... e puoi dirmi perchè??  
  
Xkè l'ho scritto io. La scrittrice qui sono IO, e se non ti va bene, scrivo ke ti sposerai con Kagura-san.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: oh, no!Mi va benissimo!! Sono COSI' feliiiiiiice ke sia arrivata nuova gente!  
  
Kagura-san: Sposami!  
  
Sta' zitta. Sei morta.  
  
Kagura-san: ah, già. L'avevo dimenticato... *cade in terra, morta*  
  
Oh, perfetto! Potete continuare. Non badate a me!! ^_^  
  
Lucius Malfoy:Dove mi trovo?  
  
Naraku-sama: Carlotta-san, hai dimenticato il titolo "sama"?  
  
No! E' solo che loro sono Inglesi... non usano titoli... (e x favore kiamami Lottie-kun!! Arigatou!)  
  
Dobby: mi piacerebbe avere un titolo, ma il mio Padrone mi chiama solo Dobby...  
  
Lucius: Perchè sei un NULLITA'!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Molto bene!! Ho finalmente trovato qualcuno che tratta I servi come si meritano! (n.d.a. ma questa frase è grammaticalmente giusta in Italiano?! Boh.)  
  
Jaken-san: Ma... m-mio signore...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Taci! Dove sei stato x tutto sto' tempo??  
  
Jaken-san: Vi stavo cercando, signo-  
  
Lucius: Non hai sentito il tu padrone? TACI!!!!!!  
  
Dobby: sei uno schavo come me... possiamo diventare amici?  
  
Jaken-san: oh, certo, naturalmente... oggi è nata una grande amicizia!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama/ Lucius: *prendono I loro servitori e li gettano nella discarica + vicina*  
  
Kouga-kun: Ma siamo nell'era Sengoku!!!  
  
Io ho deciso così. Preferisci baciare Naraku-sama?  
  
Kouga-kun/ Naraku-sama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Allora continuiamo.  
  
Lucius: Siete x caso esseri umani senza poteri magici? ...Babbani, o che so io?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: no, siamo demoni! Io odio gli esseri umani! Ma... il mio olfatto mi dice che tu lo sei! Lucius: Io sono un mago. Odio i Babbani.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Sei cattivo?  
  
Lucius: Cosa intendi?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Vuoi uccidere I buoni, gli esseri umani, I mezzi demoni-  
  
Naraku-sama: EHY!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: -i gatti, essere sadico con I servi, e vuoi bene ai bambini?  
  
Lucius: Ma certo!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *agli altri demoni * un altro che può entrare nel nostro club!  
  
Everyone: Yuppy!!!  
  
Lucius: Voi non siete molto cattivi, non è vero? Comunque, dov'è il vostro covo?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Qui vicino... Andiamo!  
  
Kanna-chan: E quel grande ragno-  
  
Si chiama Bobby.  
  
Kanna-chan: Oh, grazie. E Bobby, rimane qui?  
  
Naraku-sama: non mi piace. Non mi piacciono gli ARACNIDI. NON MI PIACCIONO GLI ARACNIDI RAGNO. NON MI PIACCIONO GLI ARACNIDI RAGNO CHE STANNO SULLA SCHIENA! NON MI PIACCIONO GLI ARACNIDI RAGNO CHE STANNO SULLA SCHIENA DEI MEZZI DEMONI E SONO LA CAUSA PER LA QUALE QUELLI NON POSSONO DIVENTARE DEMONI COMPLETI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Relax, Nacchan, relax.  
  
Naraku-sama: SONO RILASSATISSIMO! SONO IL PIU' RILASSATO DANNATO-MEZZO- DEMONESULLA TERRA!!  
  
Kacchan: autostima, Nacchan, ricorda: autostima...  
  
Naraku-sama: Ok... autostima... autostima...  
  
Lucius: Il vostro capo è un po' nevrotico...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Io non ho un capo. IO sono il capo.  
  
Lucius:...  
  
Penso di dover terminare qui questo capitolo... e prendere un'aspirina per il mal di testa...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Ce ne ho alcune proprio qui... ne vuo-  
  
NO!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: okay... 


	5. Il mio interrogatorio di terzo grado Oo

5- Il mio interrogatorio di terzo grado O_o Fin qui ho fatto parlare i personaggi secondo la mia volontà -più o meno-, impedendo loro di avere libertà di parola. Ebbene, in questo capitolo potranno dire ciò ke vorranno!!  
  
Kagura-san: Veramente?  
  
... Fatta eccezione x te, perkè sei morta...  
  
Kagura-san: Andiamo... solo qualke domanda...  
  
...Okay...  
  
Kagura-san: YAY!  
  
Potete iniziare! ^_~  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Quanti anni hai?  
  
15. sono nata il 18-11-87  
  
Kouga-kun: Qual è il tuo personaggio preferito?  
  
Se-chan!^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama:...  
  
Naraku-sama:Sei cattiva?  
  
Beh... non so... dipende...  
  
Naraku-sama: Dipende da...?  
  
Dalle situazioni, sono cattiva solo con determinate persone, e solo qualke volta...  
  
Naraku-sama: Quanto spesso? Con chi??  
  
ORA, CON TE, SE NON LA PIANTI!!!!!  
  
Kagura-sama: Hai animali domestici?  
  
Sì un bel cagnolino ke si kiama Cerise!^_^ E' un boxer!  
  
Kagura-sama: ... e quindi paragoni Se-chan al tuo cane!  
  
No, non proprio... ma... ASPETTA UN MOMENTO! Quando vi ho dato libertà di parola, non intendevo QUESTO tipo di parole! Potete dire ciò ke volete, non farmi l'inerrogatorio!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Oh, ok... niente domande...:sei una p*****a! (l'espressione suona meno forte nella versione inglese, ma non sapevo proprio come altro tradurla!)  
  
.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Se mi kiami ancora Sechan ti ucciderò con le mie dokkasou, poi ti decapiterò con la Toukijin, quindi ti resusciterò con la Tenseiga, poi ti massacrerò-  
  
GRAZIE SECHAN, PENSO DI AVER SENTITO ABBASTANZA!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: E non ho ancora finito-  
  
PENSO PROPRIO DI DOVER CONCLUDERE QUI QUESTO CAPITOLO! GRAZIE 1000 X LE VOSTRE F**********E DOMANDE!! (ehe... vedrete la mia vendetta nel prossimo capitolo, ciao ciao e tanti baci! ^_^)  
  
Naraku-sama:Non voglio i tuoi baci.  
  
Vaffan***o. 


	6. Vendetta vendetta vendetta! Whahahah!

6-Vendetta vendetta vendetta!!!! Whahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Era una notte buia e senza luna, e la luce dei candelabri andava via via indebolendosi. Nel castello nessun tipo di rumore avrebbe potuto rompere il silenzio, e i nostri due amanti erano stretti in un caldo abbraccio...  
  
Kouga-kun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stai cercando di dirmi ke non sei innamorato di Fluffy?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: E ki è Fluffy??!!  
  
Tu.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama:Ti odio. Lasciami andare o ti ucciderò alla stessa velocità con cui ho ucciso Kagome.  
  
... oh, sì. Ma non ti sei accorto di un piccolo particolare, qui.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Quale?  
  
Quella ke decide le vostre mosse sono IO. E ora tu baci Kouga-kun.  
  
Kouga-kun: *con le labbra serrate*mmmmmmh.. tersasore... tntl... nn t drò tiù te tsi n tna (traduzione: x favore, piantala, non ti dirò più ke sei una p*a...)  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *anke lui con le labbra serrate* nn frni fre qst... (non farmi fare questo...)  
  
Ma è inevitabile! E' la mmia vendetta! La vendetta è una delle cose migliori ke esistano sulla Terra! ^____^  
  
Naraku-sama: Ti prego... è una scena troppo agghiacciante... !  
  
... E in quel momento Naraku-sama decise di diventare il miglior amico di Inu-Yasha.  
  
Naraku-sama: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Tu sei troppo cattiva.  
  
Lo so. Sono io ke ho fondato questo club!!  
  
Lucius: Ma se sei solo un essere umano, una stupida stupida Babbana.  
  
... hai ragione. E ora, diventa lo schiavo di Dobby.  
  
Dobby: SSSIIIIII'!  
  
Jaken-san: ... e io?  
  
Tu COSA??  
  
Jaken-san: Sesshoumaru-sama diventerà il mio schiavo, non è vero?  
  
No.  
  
Jaken-san: *schioccando le dita * Dannazione...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Grz Ltti-kud, da tanni ndr, r! ( grazie Lottie-kun, ma fammi andare ora)  
  
Oh, già, mi ero dimenticata di voi due!  
  
Kouga-kun: Dst! (basta)  
  
Ok... siete xdonati... Se-sama e Kouga-kun si staccano. Naraku-sama uccide Inu-chan.  
  
Naraku-sama:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'!!!  
  
No, aspetta... solo un momento! Povero Inu-chan. No no. Ho cambiato idea. ^_^  
  
INU RESUSCITA!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh, grazie!  
  
Naraku-sama: Omae o korosu.  
  
Stupido stupido stupido! Sono una ragazza! Che diavolo è "omae"??!!  
  
Naraku-sama: E ke diavolo è Lottie-KUN??!!  
  
Oh. *ehm* andiamo avanti con la fanfic...  
  
Hiten-kun: Mi hai per caso dimenticato in 'sti 2 capitoli??  
  
Oh, mi dispiace, Hicchan. Ti prometto ke nei prossimi capitoli non interverrò più.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Grazie MILLE!!!  
  
... a parte qualke eccezione... ehe...  
  
Kagura-san: Kacchan ha ragione... tu sei troppo cattiva.  
  
Può essere! ^_~ 


	7. Andiamo alle terme!

7-Andiamo alle terme!!  
  
Kagura-san: *camminando in una palude putrida* Puoi dirmi perkè siamo qui?  
  
Naraku-sama: E' tutta colpa tua, Kouga!! Tu e le tue stupide idee!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Hai ragione, ma siamo costretti a passare di qui, se vogliamo andare alle terme!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: E chi è ke vuole andare alle terme??!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Ma se la pensate così, perché continuate a seguirmi?  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Hai ragione! Torniamocene a casa!  
  
NO!!! VOI SEGUIRETE KOUGA-KUN!!!!!!!!! SENNO'...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: NOOOO!! Abbiamo capito!! Forza, tutti quanti!! Andiamo alle terme!!  
  
Everyone: SIII'!! Che bello!! *cantando* andiamooooooooo... alle termeeeeeee!! Non vediamo l'oraaaaaaaa!!  
  
... ora potete fermarvi.  
  
Naraku-sama: ... ma dove sono Lucius, Dobby e *glom* Bobby?  
  
Hanno deciso di tornarsene a casa. Preferiscono il loro mondo (non li biasimo...)  
  
Jaken-san: Dannazione...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Che diavolo ci fai qui? Fila da Rin!! L'hai lasciata da sola??  
  
Jaken-san: Ugh... l'avevo dimenticata...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: VAI!!  
  
Jaken-san: Ok, ok! *se ne va*  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: I miei vestiti si sono macchiati! Non posso camminare in questo schifo! Le me scarpe sono piene di fango! I miei piedi sono bagnati! Ho i reumatismi!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Ma puoi volare no? Così come Naraku-sama, Hiten-san e Kagura- san!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: E, scusami, da quando un signore dei demoni ha i reumatismi?! O_o  
  
Fluffy: *ignorandolo* ma se volo, mi prendo un mal di gola!!  
  
Kagura-san: E ci credo! Hai sempre addosso vestiti leggeri, mangi male e non dormo mai!! E combatti, combatti, combatti, combatti-  
  
Fluffy: Primo.Lottie-kun, il mio nome è Sesshoumaru. Secondo. Kagura-san, taci. Terzo. Ho il mal ti testa, per favore non fate casino.  
  
Kagura-san: Hai bisogno di una moglie dolce e affetuosa...  
  
Se-chan: IO-cosa??? Sei morta!-  
  
Kagura-san: Ok. . . Ma-  
  
Se-chan:Ma-NIENTE!!! E Carlotta, smettila di kiamarmi Se-chan, Fluffy, Bobi, Kittye simili!!!!!!  
  
Non ti ho mai kiamato Kitty, ma mi hai dato una buona idea! ^__^  
  
Kitty: VAFFAN***O!!!!  
  
Ma-  
  
Kitty: Ancora Kitty?! IO SONO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA-IL-SIGNORE-DEI-DEMONI!!! E... non avevi detto ke in questo capitolo non avresti parlato??!!  
  
Ok... scusa... ho esagerato...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Non abbaterti!^_^ Stiamo andando alle terme, proprio come volevi tu!  
  
Ok... Non parlerò più.. *pensando* vedrete, quando arriverai alle terme...ehe...]:-) (malvagia!!  
  
Qualche minuto dopo...  
  
Hiten-kun: *volando* Wahah! Io posso volare e voi no, io posso volare e voi no!!!!!  
  
Kagura: * sulla sua piuma volante* Anch'io posso volare. Ma non sono così rumorosa!  
  
Hiten-kun: Voglio combattere con qualcuno!!  
  
Kanna-chan: *ignorandolo* Kouga-san, sei sicuro ke stiamo andando nella direzione giusta?  
  
Hiten-kun: Naraku-san, non vorresti combattere con me??  
  
Naraku-sama: Sono "sama"...  
  
Kouga-kun: *a Kacchan* Naturalmente! Sono un lupo, non posso mica perdermi!  
  
Hiten-kun: *a Na-sama* arrabbiati!! Combatti! Naraku!  
  
Naraku-sama: Come osi. sono Naraku-SAMA!!  
  
Hiten-kun: Allora COMBATTI!!  
  
Naraku-sama: No... sono troppo stanco, ora...  
  
Kacchan: Kouga-kun,ripeterò la mia domanda: sei sicuro che non ci siamo persi?!  
  
Kouga-kun: No... hu... ehm... spero di no...  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Speri di NO?!!? COSA INTENDI QUANDO DICI "SPERO DI NO"??!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Uh... ehm... non ci siamo persi!! Ci siamo solo... solo...  
  
Juu-kun: Solo PERSI!!  
  
Kagura-san: Penso ke Kacchan e Juu-kun abbiano ragione. Tu non hai la più pallida idea di dove ci troviamo, non è vero?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Ammettilo! Ci siamo persi!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Già.  
  
Tutti : *affondano la testa di Kouga-kun nel fango * BAKA!!  
  
Kouga-kun: *coff!* bastardi...  
  
Hiten-kun: Lottie-sama, per favore, aiutaci!!  
  
Grazie per il "sama", ma no, non posso. Ho promesso a Sesshoumaru-sama che non avrei più parlato. Arrangiatevi!! Ciao e baci!!  
  
Tutti: *sweatdrop*è tutta colpa tua, Se-sama!!  
  
Se-sama: Ti prego, Lottie-chan.  
  
*silenzio*  
  
Se-sama: Oh, TANTE grazie!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Possiamo solo andare avanti... e cercare di trovare le terme da soli..  
  
Il gruppo procede nelle paludi. 


	8. Le terme sono solo un sogno lontano

8- Le terme sono solo un sogno remoto...  
  
Ed eccoci qui con un altro capitolo... prima di cominciare, vorrei solo dire che non mi sarei mai immaginata di andare così avanti!! Più di 3000 parole! 8 capitoli! Avrete la pazienza di andare avanti? Lo spero! Grazie!! ^_~  
  
3 giorni dopo...  
  
Kacchan: Stiamo camminando girando continuamente in circolo da 3 giorni!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Taci e cammina!!  
  
Kacchan: Ma sono solo una bambina! Ho fame!  
  
Se-sama: Ed io? Sono stanco, ho i reumatismi, ho fame, sono incavolato nero, ho caldo, ho freddo, ho il mal di testa, ho-  
  
Kouga-kun: Grazie, Sesshoumaru-san, abbiamo sentito abbastanza riguardo ai tuoi acciacchi!  
  
Kagura-san: Come ho ditto 3 giorni fa, tu hai bisogno di una dolce mogliettina che si prendi cura di te-  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: -e come vi stavo spiegando, mi sento MOOOOOLTO BENE!!  
  
Juu-kun: Sento che qualcosa sta per accadere... mi sento in pericolooooooooooooo *thump*  
  
Hiten-kun: Dov'è Juu-kun?  
  
Juu-kun: Sono qui!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Qui dove?  
  
Juu-kun: Qui! Guardate in basso!!  
  
Guardando attraverso il fango, il gruppo vede un buco molto profondo. La voce di Juu-kun veniva da lì.  
  
Kacchan: Ehy, fratellone, è tutto ok?  
  
Juu-kun: A parte il fatto che sono in un profondo buco in una palude nel centro del NULLA, e che mi sto riempendo I polmoni con quest'aria putrida con una gamba rotta, sto bene, grazie!  
  
Hiten-kun: Una gamba rotta? Questo potrebbe essere un problema...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Questo E' un problema!!  
  
Juu-kun: Scusate, qualcuno potrebbe aiutarmi??  
  
Naraku-sama: Forza, Se-sama, vai giù, lo prendi, e torni su volando!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Potrei anche farlo, se i reumatismi non mi avessero preso anche la schiena... è troppo pesante...  
  
Naraku-sama: ... e tu, Hi-san?  
  
Hiten-kun:Non posso! La mia nuvola volante è solo per una persona...  
  
Kagura-san: E tu Na-sama?  
  
Naraku-sama: Mi si sporcherebbero I vestiti...  
  
Kagura-san: Ho capito l'andazzo...andrò giù io. *salta giù *  
  
Kacchan: Tutto bene, sorellona e fratellone?  
  
Kagura-san: "ok" NIENTE!! La piuma e il ventaglio sono affondati nel fango!! MERDA!! Siamo bloccati qui!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *allegramente * Ok, chissenefrega!! Proseguiamo!  
  
Kouga-kun: Ma... hanno bisogno di aiuto...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *minaccioso * PROSEGUIAMO!!  
  
Kouga-kun: O-ok...  
  
E la compagnia va alle terme (spero ke arrivano presto!)  
  
Naraku-sama: Se la pensi così, non è che potresti dirci la strada?  
  
No! ^_^  
  
Naraku-sama: *grrrrr*  
  
Nella fossa...  
  
Kagura-san: Penso che dovremo scavare, per ritornare in superficie.  
  
Juu-kun: Allora incominciamo!!  
  
Contemporaneamente, in superficie...  
  
Kouga-kun: Ci siamo persi!! Credetemi: le terme sono troppo lontane... non ci arriveremo mai!  
  
Kacchan: La pensi così veramente? *attraversa un cespuglio, ed ecco le terme!!*  
  
Naraku-sama:Potresti ripetere, lupacchiotto?  
  
Kouga-kun: Ehm...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Le... le... le terme!!  
  
Kacchan: *leggendo il cartello* Destra-donne, Sinistra-uomini. Kagura-san non è qui, quindi andrò a destra da sola. Ciao!  
  
Se-sama: E noi andremo a sinistra! Ci vediamo all'hotel!  
  
Lo so, sono nell'era Sengoku, ma... è troppo divertente scrivere questo genere di cose! ^_^  
  
Mentre Kacchan va a destra da sola, Kouga-kun, Hi-kun, Na-sama e Fluffy entrano nella vasca di acqua calda.  
  
Se-sama: Ma... aspettate! Farà bene ai miei reumatismi?  
  
Ma certo!  
  
Se-sama: E per il mio mal di gola?  
  
Naraku-sama: Sei un ipocondriaco...  
  
Kouga-kun: Come mi sento bene! E' così rilassante!  
  
Se-sama: *finalmente entra in vasca *  
  
Naraku-sama: Ma... il tuo braccio!! Dov'è il tuo braccio sinistro?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Dovresti saperlo, che mi manca un braccio...  
  
Kouga-kun: Bleah!  
  
Se-sama: Oh, grazie per le tue parole di conforto!!  
  
Na-sama: Se Kagura-santi vedesse ora, non ti amerebbe più!  
  
Se-sama: Allora mi auguro tanto ke possa vedermi!  
  
In quel momento Kagura-san e Juu-kun (sapete, i demoni guariscono in fretta), scavando scavando, arrivano proprio sotto la vasca dell'acqua calda maschile.  
  
Kagura-san: *spuntando dal fondo vasca* Se-chan!!!!  
  
Se-sama: Ma ada dove spunti fuori? Sei tornata dagli Inferi?!!? Stammi lontana, sono nudo!  
  
Kagura-san: Veramente?  
  
Se-sama: Alla larga!!!!!!! Ma... apetta un attimo! Guarda il mio braccio: è orribile, non è vero?  
  
Kagura-san: Oh... povero Sechan... *cerca di andargli vicino, ma lui va esattamente nel punto opposto*  
  
Se-sama: Stammi lontana!!  
  
Gli altri uomini: Una donna! Che diavolo ci fa qui??!!  
  
Juu-kun: Kagura-san, per favore, esci...  
  
Kagura-san: Non voglio!! Il mio Se-chan è qui!  
  
Se-sama: *guardando gli altri con fare supplikevole* Per favore... qualcuno mi aiuti... *guardando Kagura-san* sei ancora troppo vicina!!  
  
Kagura-san: Ma... tra noi c'è una distanza di 10 metri...  
  
Se-sama: TROPPO POCO!!  
  
Naraku-sama: Ehm... Kagura-san... non è ke potresti tornare nella zona femminile?  
  
Kouga-kun: *rosso, molto rosso * puoi vedere il tuo amore all'hotel...  
  
Hiten-kun: Ti prego!!  
  
Kagura-san: NO! Se non viene con me, rimarrò qui per sempre!! *allungando il braccio, Kagura-san prende i vestiti di Se-sama, Hiten-kun, Kouga-kun e Naraku-sama* ... e anche voi.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: PER FAVORE LOTTIE-KUN, FA' QUALCOSA!!!  
  
No! E' troppo divertente! La fine di questa macabra vicenda nel prossimo capitolo! Per favore R&R!! P.S. la storia non è ancora finita! Altri inconvenienti stanno arrivando per i nostri personaggi!! ^_^  
  
Se-sama: AIUTAMIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
*Lo ignoro!* *cantando, me ne vado via* everybody sing a song, du-da, du- da, everybody sing a song...  
  
Se-sama: Merda... 


	9. All'hotel

9-All' hotel.  
  
Naraku-sama: Kagura-san... per favore... siamo qui da 2 ore... tutti gli altri se ne sono andati... adesso sono all'hotel...e noi siamo bloccati qua per i tuoi capricci!!  
  
Kagura-san: NO! Me ne vado solo se Se-chan viene con me!!  
  
Juu-kun: Restituisci loro I vestiti, almeno!! E' una faccenda tra te e Se- sama!  
  
Kagura-san: No! Può uscire solo Naraku-sama!! *gli rida' i vestiti *  
  
Naraku-sama: Grazie...ma gli altri?  
  
Kagura-san: Mmmmh... penso che siano troppo carini per andare all'hotel lasciandomi da sola!! Resteranno qui!  
  
Kouga-kun: *molto, molto, molto rosso * Oh, t-ti prometto che resterò con te, quando saremo all'hotel, m-ma... ora lasciaci andare...  
  
Hiten-kun: Quello che Kouga-kun sta cercando di dirti è "SIAMO NUDI, CRETINA, NON HAI VISTO CHE SIAMO QUI DA 2 ORE E ABBIAMO FREDDO FREDDO FREDDO? ABBIAMO FAME E NON SIAMO PESCI!!!!" *anf* ho finito!  
  
Kagura-san: E tu cosa pensi, Se-chan?......... Sechan? *silenzio*.....dove sei?  
  
Juu-kun: L'ho visto prendere un asciugamano e scappare... penso ke ora sia all'hotel...  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, merda.....devo seguirlo!! *esce dalla vasca, ma dimentica di ridare I vestiti a Kouga-kun e Hiten-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: E-Ehy! Non lasciarci in queste condizioni!!  
  
Hiten-kun:S-siamo NUDI, dannazione!!!!!!!  
  
Juu-kun: Penso che non possa sentirvi... io vado da Kacchan, è rimasta da sola per tutto qesto tempo.... *se ne va*  
  
Hi-kun/Kouga-kun: E-EHY!!  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Hi-kun: Siamo rimasti da soli... penso che ora potremmo uscire..  
  
Kouga-kun: Già...prendiamo un paio di asciugamani.  
  
Mentre escono dalla vasca, un migliaio di ragazze escono dai posti più impensati (come le finestre, o il condotto d'areazione) e iniziano a urlare.  
  
Kouga-kun: E che diavolo è quest'orda di ragazze impazzite??!! O_o  
  
Un'orda di ragazze impazzite^_^ Sono le vostre fans.  
  
Hiten-kun :Almeno lasciaci prendere gli asciugamani!  
  
Fan 1: Posso farti una fotografia?  
  
Hi-kun: Foto-che? Qualsiasi cosa sia, no, non puoi!  
  
Fan 2: Posso avere il tuo autografo? *da' un bloc notes e una penna a Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: Non so scrivere...  
  
Fan3:-  
  
Hi-kun: OH, PIANTALA, LOTTIE-KUN!!! NE ABBIAMO PASSATE ABBASTANZA, PENSO!!!  
  
Ok... tutte le fans sono pregate di tornarsene a casa. Ripeto: tutte le fans sono pregate di tornarsene a casa!  
  
Fans: Oh, dannazione!/ non abbaterti, li abbiamo comunque visti nudi!/ volevo fare una foto.../ ecc.  
  
Potete prendere gli asciugamani e tornare all'hotel.  
  
Hi-kun/Kouga-kun: *un po' MOLTO scoscciati* Grazie...  
  
All'hotel...  
  
Se-sama: *al direttore nella hall* vorrei una camera.  
  
Director: Doppia?  
  
Se-sama: No, singola.  
  
Director: E la sua signora, sir?  
  
Se-sama: Ma quale si- *gira la testa* KAGURA-SAN!!!  
  
Kagura-san: Ciao! n_n  
  
Se-sama: *al direttore * MUOVITI DAMMI LA CHIAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: Ma prima devo vedere un suo documento, sir.  
  
Se-sama: *uccide il direttore, prende una chiave dal pannello e scappa*  
  
Kagura-san: Oh, se n'è andato... *guarda le chiavi sul pannello* ha preso la n.22... oh, bene! *prende la n.23*  
  
Director: E io? Non mi hai visto? Sono morto, dannazione! Chiama la polizia, l'FBI, QUALCUNO!!  
  
Kagura-san: Se hai la pazienza di rimanere lì per un po', tornerò più tardi.  
  
Directon: Ok! *ritorna giù, morto*  
  
Camera 22.  
  
Se-sama: Ok, sono salvo... sono qui da solo...me ne vado a letto, ora!  
  
Se sei da solo, perché stai parlando?  
  
Se-sama: Sennò come fanno I lettori a sapere cosa sto facendo?  
  
Oh, giusto.  
  
Se-sama: *va a letto * che silenzio... *s'addormenta*  
  
Tre secondi dopo.  
  
Kagura-san: *salta fuori dalle coperte* Oh, caro...  
  
Se-sama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SCENDI DAL MIO LETTO!! ADESSO!!!!!!  
  
*mangiando pop-corns* divertente!  
  
Se-sama: P*****A!!  
  
Kagura-san: Caro... *cerca di baciarlo*  
  
Se-sama: Aiuto... PER FAVORE AIUTAMI!!  
  
Ok, ma diventerai il mio schiavo!  
  
Se-sama: QUALSIASI COSA, QUALSIASI COSA!! MA SALVAMI!!  
  
Ok! Kagura-san ha degli effetti posticipati della pillola al laudano. Muore.  
  
Kagura-san: *muore *  
  
Director: E a me chi ci pensa?  
  
Sta' zitto. Sei morto.  
  
Director: *ri-ritorna giù, morto *  
  
Se-sama: Grazie Lottie-kun.  
  
Ora io ti chiamerò Fluffy e tu mi chiamerai Carlotta-sama.  
  
Fluffy: Sì, Carlotta-sama.  
  
Che bello!! Dillo ancora.  
  
Fluffy: Sì, Carlotta-sama.  
  
Ancora.  
  
Fluffy: Sì, Carlotta-sama.  
  
E ancora.  
  
Fluffy: Sì, Carlotta-sama. (mi sento un idiota...)  
  
E ancora...  
  
Per tutta la notte ha detto questo, e finalmente va a letto alle 5 di mattina.  
  
Alle 6.  
  
Kouga-kun: *bussando alla porta* Forza, Se-sama! Svegliati! Andiamo giù per la colazione!  
  
Fluffy: Lottie-baka...  
  
COSA?!  
  
Fluffy: Niente...  
  
E un altro capitolo è andato! Nel prossimo, vedrete la mia amica Emy ed io (sì, entrerò nella storia!!) ^_^  
  
Tutti tranne me: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Io ed Emy nella fanfic!

10-Io ed Emy nella fic!!!  
  
Lottie-kun:*nel salone da pranzo* YAY!! Eccomi qui!!  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Lottie-kun: Sigh... *pensando: "benvenuta, Lottie-kun, come stai, siamo così felici che tu sia qui!!" non è che qualcuno potrebbe dirmi qesto?! ... e invece qui non c'è nessuno... SIGH! *vede i capelli di Sesshoumaru-sama spuntare da sotto il tavolo * Sechaaaaaan! *prende I capelli e comincia a tirare* forza... esci... nghhhhhh...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: LASCIAMI I CAPELLI, DANNAZIONE! ARGH!! CRETINA!!  
  
Lottie-kun: Come osi! Sono sempre stata gentile, con te!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: *si alza * Tu-COSA!?!?! Ma se hai cercato di uccidermi un migliaio di volte!!  
  
Lottie-kun: Quando?! Ho solo cercato di farti sposare con Kagura-san! Ma... oh, che peccato... è morta...  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Sei stata TU AD UCCIDERLA!!  
  
Lottie-kun: Naturalmente! Ora sei mio!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: O_o  
  
Emy: Forza,Lottie-kun!! Abbraccialo! Abbraccialo!!  
  
Se-sama: *inizia a correre *  
  
Lottie-kun: *inizia a correre dietro di lui * Se-chaaaaaaaan!  
  
Emy: Lottie-kun! Datemi una L! Datemi una O! Datemi una doppia T ! Datemi una I ! Datemi una E ! Lottie !!!  
  
Tutti tranne Emy, Lottie-kun & Se-sama : *sweatdrop* Povero Se-sama...  
  
Lottie-kun:*finalmente lo abbraccia * YAY!  
  
Se-sama: *troppo stanco per combattere * p*****a...  
  
Lottie-kun: *continua ad abbracciare Se-sama* YAY!  
  
Se-sama: Non sai dire nient'altro?!  
  
Lottie-kun: YAY!  
  
Se-sama: ...  
  
Emy: Forza Lottie!!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Non penso che abbia bisogno del tuo incoraggiamento...  
  
Emy: Lo penso anch'io! ... *guarda Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: C-cosa fai ora?!  
  
Emy: Niente... solo ... mi sono appena accorta che... sei molto carino, stamattina! (poi con quell'asciugamano così sexy...)  
  
Kouga-kun: ...cosa intendi dire? O_o  
  
Emy: YAY! *inizia a correre dietro a Kouga-kun*  
  
Lottie-kun: * continuando ad abbracciare Se-sama* Datemi una E! Datemi una M! Datemi una Y! Forza Emy-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se-sama/Kouga-kun: AIUTO!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiten-kun/ Kacchan: *iniziano a ridere *com'è divertente!! n_n  
  
Kagura-san: *arriva nel salone, con gli occhi spiritati* Lottie-kun... Ti ucciderò...  
  
Lottie-kun: ANCORA VIVA??!! Ma... perché sei arrabbiata con me??  
  
Kagura-san: COSA?? PERCHE'?! mi hai fatto morire due volte, cadere in un buco nel bel mezzo di una palude e ora BACI Se-sama????  
  
Se-sama: Non mi sta baciando!!  
  
Lottie-kun:*ignorandolo* sì! ^_^  
  
Kagura-san: Smettila di baciarlo!!  
  
Lottie-kun: NO!  
  
Se-sama: NON mi sta baciando!!!!  
  
Kagura-san: *continuando a ignorarlo* uh... se avete già deciso di sposarvi... vi lascerò soli...  
  
Lottie-kun: Grazie!  
  
Se-sama: Ferma tutto!! Chi è che vuole sposare sta' qui!?!?  
  
Emy: *abbracciata a Kouga-kun* Congratulazioni anche per il vostro bambino!! ^_^  
  
Lottie-kun: Grazie! Spero di vederti al matrimonio!  
  
Se-sama: EHY!! QUALCUNO POTREBBE STARE AD ASCOLTARMI?? CHI SPOSA CHI? QUALE MATRIMONIO?! UN BAMBINO??!! CHI VUOLE UN BAMBINO?! E CHI VUOLE INNAMORARSI DI QUESTA P*****A? E, scusatemi, chi è che ha avuto la malsana idea di scrivere sta' f**********a fanfic?!  
  
Lottie-kun: IO! Sposami, ti prego!!  
  
Emy: *a Kouga-kun* sposami anche tu!  
  
Naraku-sama (l'unico, insieme a Juu-kun, con il kimono addosso)Uff! Sono salvo...  
  
Lottie-kun: Sposami!! *in qualche modo, riesce ad abbracciare anche lui*  
  
Narku-sama/ Sesshoumaru-sama: *cercano di ucciderla*  
  
Lottie-kun: *prende dal nulla la Tetsusaiga, ferma la Toukijin di Se-sama e taglia i capelli magici di Naraku-sama* Cattivi ragazzi! Questo non va bene!  
  
Naraku-sama: Per favore lasciaci andare!  
  
Se-sama: Non ci piaci!!  
  
Lottie-kun: V-veramente? *sta per mettersi a piangere*  
  
Naraku-sama/Sesshoumaru-sama: E-ehy! Fermati! Cosa stai facendo, adesso?!  
  
Lottie-kun: Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Tutti tranne Lottie-kun, Se-sama e Naraku-sama: Bastardi... voi ...avete fatto piangere una ragazza!  
  
Se-sama:Smettila, per favore!  
  
Lottie-kun: *sigh* solo se *sniff* voi due mi sposate.  
  
Naraku-sama: O-ok...  
  
Lottie-kun: *si asciuga le lacrime artificiali* OK!! Andiamo in chiesa!!  
  
Emy: Ma... tu non sei Cristiana!  
  
Lottie-kun: Fa niente!  
  
Emy: ... e neanche loro lo sono!!  
  
Lottie-kun: *scocciata* Andiamo al tempio per un matrimonio Shintoista!!  
  
Se-sama: *finalmente riesce a scappare*  
  
Naraku-sama: Aspettami!! *scappa via anche lui*  
  
Lottie-kun: Mi hanno lasciata sola sull'altare! *prende la Tetsusaiga dal nulla* ASPETTATE! FERMI!!!  
  
Emy: E ora dove stai andando?  
  
Lottie-kun: LI VADO A CERCARE, POI LI UCCIDERO' CON UNA MORTE LENTA E DOLOROSA!! *corre via dietro a Se-sama e Naraku-sama*  
  
Emy: Oh, bene! Concludiamo qui questo capitolo... R&R, per favore!  
  
Kouga: R&R per dirle di lasciarmi andare!!  
  
Emy: Il prossimo capitolo potrebbe essere l'ultimo!  
  
Tutti tranne Emy: SIIIII'!  
  
Emy: POTREBBE essere. Per finire la fanfic, dobbiamo aspettare Lottie-kun, Se-sama e Naraku-sama!  
  
Tuuti tranne Emy: *cercando Lottie-kun e gli altri due* TORNATE INDIETRO! PER FAVORE! DOBBIAMO ASSOLUTAMENTE CONCLUDERE QUESTA FANFIC! PER FAVOOOOREEEEE!  
  
Emy: Per favore R&R! Almeno 10, sennò non andiamo avanti! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Author notes: WAAAAAH! Aiuto! Non so come continuare la fanfiction!! Non ho idee... qualcuno mi aiuti! Per favore, datemi qualche idea!! Arigatou!! ^__^ P.S. Andrò in vacanza fino al 24-8 con Emy-chan... Quindi non potrò proseguire per più di un mese... quando tornerò a casa, voglio vedere almeno 10 review! ^_^  
  
Emy-chan: penso di averlo già detto io...  
  
Ja-ne! 


	11. La fine?

11- La fine.........?  
  
Lottie-kun:*entra tenendo Sesshoumaru-sama e Naraku-sama per I capelli* Eccomi qui!! Sono tornata!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama/Naraku-sama: Sigh......... probabilmente è meglio arrendersi.........  
  
Emy: Or ache sei qui, aiutami a legare Kouga-kun!  
  
Kouga-kun: Cosa???!!!  
  
Lottie-kun: *prende una corda e aiuta Emy a legare Kouga-kun*  
  
Kouga-kun: AAAAARGH!!  
  
Emy: *trascina Kouga-kun in una stanza *  
  
Kouga-kun: AIUTO!!!!!!  
  
Tutti tranne Emy e Kouga-kun: *sweatdrop* Oh, mio Dio.........  
  
Lottie-kun: Ok, ora sposerò Naraku-sama eSe- *guardandosi attorno* ehi... dov'è Se-chan??  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: E dov'è Kagura-san?  
  
Lottie-kun: KAGURAAAAAAAAAA!! STRONZA!!!!! HAI PORTATO VIA SESSHOUMARU, NON E' VERO??DOVE SEI FINITA ORA?? *prende la Tessaiga e comincia a correre, cercando Kagura-san*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ehi!!Hey!! hai forse dimenticato che la Tessaiga è MIA?? *si riprende la spada *  
  
Lottie-kun: Oh, cavolo!  
  
Naraku-sama: *si libera * Bwahahahahah!! Addio, Lottie!! *va alle terme *  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Ehi, aspettami!! *lega Kagura-san, poi va alle terme pure lui*  
  
Lottie-kun: Dannazione.......... Ora sono sola......... oh, chi se ne frega! Ricomincerò a scrivere! Ciao ciao! *se ne va*  
  
Tutti tranne Lottie-kun: YAY!!!!!  
  
In quel momento, nella stanza...  
  
Emy: Kouga-chaaaaaan!  
  
Kouga-kun: Io non sono qui......... lei non è qui......... è solo un incubo......... sono nella mia caverna, con gli altri lupi......... AIUTOOOO!!SONO SOLO, IN UNA STANZA, CON UNA TIPA PSICOPATICA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Hiten-kun: *entra nella stanza * Uh uh...se ti aiuto, le tue schegge saranno mie!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Ok, qualsiasi cosa, QUALSIASI COSA ma auitami!!  
  
Hiten-kun: *slega Kouga-kun* E ora, dammi le tue schegge!!  
  
Kouga-kun: Quali schegge? *scappa il più velocemente possible*  
  
Hiten-kun: Bastardo...  
  
Emy: ... e ora?  
  
Tu puoi tornartene a casa.  
  
Emy: Sigh... hai ragione. Ciao a tutti. *torna a casa*  
  
Tutti: E un'altra è andata! YAY!!  
  
Kanna-chan: Per favore ......... andiamo anche noi...  
  
Hiten-kun:Hai ragione, questa fic è andata avanti fin troppo!  
  
Juuroumaru-kun: Ho fame!  
  
Puoi mangiare Kagome-san, se vuoi!  
  
Kagome-san: Cosa?? No,grazie, finiamo questa fic ORA!  
  
Ok, ok... Sesshoumaru-sama! Naraku-sama! Venite qui!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama:Non voglio tornare a casa! Voglio stare qui!  
  
Vuoi che questa fic vada avanti?  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama: Cavoli, no! Torniamo a casa!! Forza, tutti quanti!  
  
Bene! Allora, questa fic è conclusa! E' la fine......... o no? ho intenzione di scrivere alter fic, dopotutto... ehe.........  
  
Tutti: AIUTATECI!!  
  
FINE  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A.N.: La mia prima fanfic! Ho finito la mia prima fanfic!! Non ci posso credere!! Sono troppo felice! Lo so, l'ultimo capitolo non era molto divertente, ma non riuscivo a trovare alter idée! Per favore R&R!! grazie!! n_n 


End file.
